Nab Lasaro
|kanji=ナブ・ラサロ |rōmaji=''Nabu Rasaro'' |alias= |race=Human |gender=Male |age=20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 35, Cover (debut) 27 (X791) |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Black |hair=Black |blood type= |affiliation=Fairy Tail |previous affiliation= |marklocation = Left Chest |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team= |partner= Vijeeter Ecor |base of operations=Second Fairy Tail Building First Fairy Tail Building (former) |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Seith Magic |manga debut=Chapter 2 |anime debut=Episode 2 |japanese voice=Daisuke Endou |english voice=Mike McFarland |image gallery=yes }} Nab Lasaro is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. Appearance Nab was initially portrayed as an extremely tall, heavily muscular and massive young man, towering over most of his guild mates. His straight dark hair was styled in a bob cut, with a light-coloured band circling it near the top, and two curved bangs emerging from under it framing the upper part of his face, which is somewhat rectangular in shape. Nab has prominent thick lips, and a pair of wide, horizontal white stripes, each covering one of his cheeks, somehow reminiscent of tribal war paint. His right shoulder is adorned by a white tattoo consisting of several circles, with a larger one -in the center- being surrounded by smaller ones, in a shape resembling a stylized sun.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 35, Cover The decay of Fairy Tail seems to have taken its toll on him, however, as after the 7-years time skip he was shown with a prominent belly, having gotten visibly fat, and possibly having lost muscle mass. Other than that, his hair, while retaining the same haircut, has grown longer, almost reaching down to his shoulders, and now he also sports a thin beard around his mouth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 7 Nab has always got a somehow tribal look to his clothing. His first attire was somewhat reminiscent of that worn by fictional Norse warriors: it consisted of a dark, open vest, with its edges decorated by green and red triangles, and a fur loincloth held up by a belt adorned by many rings. His forearms and lower legs were covered in armor plates held up by ropes, and he also carried around a number of small, round skulls on his person, with many of them, held together by cords, circling both his neck and waist. After the time skip, Nab’s attire is more reminiscent of that of an ancient Native American, with its most prominent feature being a light red cape tied in a knot on the front. His fur loincloth was replaced by one made of dark cloth, with a lighter part hanging over it and a belt divided in round squares around the waist. Nab also seems to have his forearms and calves wrapped up in bandages, and he added a large, roundish red feather to the right side of the band circling his head. He retains the necklace of skulls around his neck, over his cape.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 14 Personality Not much is known about Nab Lasaro, except that he seems to hang around the Request Board often, even though he doesn't get many jobs or missions to do. The reason why he hangs around it all the time is that he's looking for a special job that only he can do. Because of this, he shouts at Natsu whenever he breaks the Mission board.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 29 When Lucy asks him to go on a mission with her, he states that he prefers solo missions. Synopsis Macao arc When Natsu Dragneel returns to the guild and immediately kicks Krov in the face, an all-out guild battle erupts, with Nab joining in.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 9 However, the battle stops when the Master arrives.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 14-15 Nab later positions himself in front of the request board and gets annoyed when Natsu punches it. He turns to the master and says that Natsu will probably look for Macao, which will only hurt Macao's pride. However, the master tells him and the rest of his guild mates that no one can decide what Natsu can do and that it would be best to leave him alone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 29-30 Lullaby arc While Nab is hanging around in the guild with his fellow guild mates, Erza Scarlet returns from a mission, entering through the door and causing everyone in the guild (except Mirajane) to be nervous and scared. The female Mage immediately begins to scold some members, including Nab, who is hanging around the notice board and not picking a job.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 10-13 When Erza and the others returned after subduing Eisenwald and Lullaby, Erza and Natsu fight each other as a fulfillment to Erza's promise to Natsu before the mission. Most of the members of the guild are present to watch the fight, including Nab. However, the fight is interrupted when a messenger from the Magic Council arrives and arrests Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 17-20 Phantom Lord arc When no one was inside the guild, Gajeel Redfox, a Mage from the Phantom Lord Guild, attacks and destroys it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 7 He later attacks the members of Team Shadow Gear, Levy McGarden, Jet and Droy. These two unprovoked attacks caused Master Makarov to declare war and charge towards the rival guild, bringing with him most of his Mages, including Nab.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 21-23Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Page 8 Nab manages to defeat a few Phantom Lord members but is ultimately defeated by Gajeel in one hit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Page 4 He broke his arm during the fight and was later seen along with the rest of the guild celebrating their victory over Phantom Lord.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Page 7 Fighting Festival arc Nab was first seen at the notice board asking as to why Lucy would take a job by herself and then rejecting Lucy's request to help her. Nab Lasaro is later seen battling Vijeeter during the battle of Fairy Tail, saying that he should go to sleep so he can find Laxus Dreyar. Shortly after, he is shown being defeated by Bickslow, who says that he won't have weaklings as friends. When Nab awakens due to Warren telepathy, he helps with the destruction of the Hall of Thunder. Edolas arc Nab is sucked through the Anima and turned into lacrima along with the rest of the guild and the town of Magnolia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Pages 13-14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Page 6 However, they are freed thanks to Mystogan, who returns everyone back to Earth Land, through the Reverse Anima Process, and so he, like the rest of the guild and Magnolia, are unaware of the events in Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 12-16 X791 arc Seven years after the destruction of Tenrou Island, the guild is reduced into a small tavern with only a few members remaining, one of which is Nab. The guild is soon visited by a group of men from the rival guild, Twilight Ogre. Teebo demands for payment for the debt the guild owes them, but the new master, Macao, informs them that they were unable to collect enough money to make the payment. The group then leaves after trashing the guild and promises to return next month for the rent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 7-13 After the group leaves, everyone in the guild notices Reedus' sketch book, littered on the floor. The sketch book contains Reedus' sketch of the guild members back when the guild was strong and complete. Seeing the sketches, everyone in the guild begins to grief and reminisce what has happened since the disappearance of their comrades. Suddenly, the guild hears a sound and everyone heads outside only to see The Trimens, who tell them that Tenrou Island still exists.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 14-24 Nab remains at the guild while other members go to search for Tenrou Island once more. When Teebo and his crew show up again, they are quickly defeated by the Fairy Tail members who disappeared seven years ago. They reveal they were saved by Mavis Vermilion, the first Fairy Tail Master. Nab and the rest of the guild cry tears of joy over their return.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 7-20 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc Weeks later, after their return, Nab watches Natsu and Max fight. As Natsu greatly struggles against Max, Nab starts to wonder if the new strength they obtained during the seven years means that they can beat Natsu now, though he quickly changes his mind after Natsu uses Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar, which makes Max forfeit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Pages 1-7 Nab is present when Makarov announces Gildarts to be the next master, but instead Makarov realizes Gildarts has declined the role, but not before reinstating Laxus as a guild member and making Makarov the master again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Pages 11-14 After this, Romeo brings up a way for Fairy Tail to become the number one guild in Fiore again: by participating in the Grand Magic Games. Nab is opposed to this with other members, but once Makarov hears the prize is 30,000,000 , he makes the guild participate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Pages 12-17 When the day of the games come, Nab -along with the rest of the guild members- cheer for Team Fairy Tail A in the stands. They are all surprisingly greeted by Mavis Vermilion, who has also come to watch the games and cheer for her guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Pages 10-11 When Fairy Tail's second team, Team Fairy Tail B enters, Fairy Tail cheers again. Mavis notices the man disguised as Mystogan is Jellal Fernandes, but accepts Makarov's decision to let him participate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 4-11 During Lucy's fight against Flare Corona, Nab, alongside his guildmates cheers for Lucy, unaware that Flare has Asuka as hostage to make Lucy lose. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 17 Everyone is surprised when Natsu unveils Flare's dirty trick, but even with the exposure of it, Lucy still loses.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 9-18 Magic and Abilities Animal Possession (動物憑 Dōbutsu Tsuki): Nab Lasaro deals with a type of Seith Magic, in which he can confine an animal's spirit within himself and then use that spirit to aid him in battle. How this Magic specifically works or even looks like has never been shown in the manga, in which Nab has yet to actually employ it onscreen; the anime, however, showed a glimpse of Animal Possession, portraying Nab capable of summoning forth the ethereal figure of a wolf-like creature on his left arm to increase his punching power.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 43 Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Due to his large physical mass, Nab seems to favor the use of hand-to-hand combat, having been shown fighting Phantom Lord's members unarmed during Fairy Tail's raid on the enemy base, knocking them out with strong punches.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Page 11 Major Battles *Fairy Tail vs. Jose's Shades *Vijeeter Ecor vs. Nab Lasaro *Fairy Tail vs. Daphne's Lizardmen & Dragonoid Appearances in Other Media OVA Nab makes a cameo appearance in the third OVA, Memory Days.Fairy Tail Anime: OVA, Memory Days Trivia *Mirajane once offered Nab a job as a Fairy Tail guild waiter, but Nab turned the offer down. *He loves to read horror novels Fairy Tail Manga:Volume 5, Chapter 35 References Site Navigation de:Nav Lhasaro Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail members